Firefly Revelations
by Zandoz
Summary: Moon and Sandoz return to the Firefly residence with some surprises; Otis finds himself in a baaaaad situation.  This is a continuation of my Hawks series from .  I may publish them here  they're pretty graphic, lol .
1. Chapter 1

"Otis! Otis!," cried Baby cheerily. "They're back, Sandoz n Moon are back!" The blonde was bouncing around the room happily.

"Well, let's go meet em, God. Just shit ya pants, why don'tcha," Otis mock-complained, putting down the stick of charcoal he'd been using on the huge paper. It was a homemade easel holding it up, one that RJ helped the skinny madman put together. Otis wiped his hands on a rag and followed his adoptive sister downstairs to greet their visitors. It had been the better part of a year since they'd seen the two wild gals. Baby had torn around the Midwest with them for a while, then returned to her home, homesick.

The road-worn Ford Maverick wound its way up the dusty path leading to the Firefly homestead. The cherry red paint with the white racing stripes was covered in grime and dust, the tires needing replaced soon. Looks like the Hawks had been doing some hardcore travelling again, thought Mother Firefly as she stepped out on the porch to await their guests. The Firefly matriarch was dressed in her usual lingerie and feather boas, clipping along in her platform heels.

The Maverick pulled up to the driveway and stopped, the music of Cream blasting. Otis recognized the song "Tales of Brave Ulysses," and heard the driver's voice singing along with gusto. The car and music shut off and the driver got out of the vehicle, pulling off her huge, goofy sunglasses and smiling broadly at the people on the porch. "San!," burbled Baby, darting forward to wrap her arms around the big woman. "Babygirl!," laughed Sandoz, and was soon enveloped in a group hug with Mama and Baby and Otis and Tiny. After they calmed down a bit, Mother asked, "Where's Moon? Did she not come with you?" Just as she spoke those words the passenger side door swung open, and the familiar brown-haired girl stepped out. She had a bundle in her arms and a solemn expression, and everyone wondered what that was about.

She walked to the curious group and ever-nosy, Baby moved toward her and squealed, "Moon's gotta baby! Look, a baaaaby!" Mother rushed to the pair, craning her neck to get a look.

"Izzat...yore baby?," asked Otis, pale eyes wide.

"Yeah, he's mine," answered the tanned girl. "His name is Danny." The baby kicked up his legs and blinked his eyes at the commotion, eliciting cooes and ahhhs from Baby and Mama.

"Wonder who's it is," mused Otis, scratching his belly and inching closer to see the bundle of joy.

"Don't matter," Mother said, asking to hold him. "He's a Firefly, regardless."

"He kinda looks like RJ," suggested Baby, making funny sounds at the child who smiled.

"I thought so too," put in Sandoz. "Where is the big lug?"

"He's down at the hardware store," answered Mama as they all made their way to the front door. "He'll be happy to hear the great news! A grandbaby, I got a grandbaby!"

"Oh boy," groused Otis. "We'll never hear the end of it."

Danny was passed around the living room like a joint at a Black Oak Arkansas concert, and he was a calm, easygoing baby, not even crying when Otis held him. "His a big chunk o' baby. Yeah, he must be RJ's," said the slender, long-haired man, looking down at the infant with growing interest. The baby stared back up at his uncle with a similiar expression, then yawned and smacked his lips. "I think he's tired," Moon said, getting him from Otis. Mother immediately went to the attic to get Baby's old cradle and clean it up, Moon following her.

Tiny was smiling happily; he'd taken his turn holding the infant, albeit rather clumsily. Otis sat beside Sandoz, his arm around her, obviously deep in thought. "Out with it," the redhead told him. "I know that look."

"I was just...surprised," he said, glancing over at her with a small grin. "And wonderin' if maybe you'd let me put a lil Otis in there," he poked her belly.

"You sure know how to talk to a girl," snickered Sandoz. "We've all got a lot to talk about. You know me and Moon ain't got a real home...we'd like to stay here. Permanently."

Otis didn't say anything to that for a few moments. "Is it cause of the baby?"

"Well, partly. Plus we're tired...tired of travelling...and tired of being alone."

"I wondered when you kittens would wanna settle down," Otis spoke. "So...ain't got nobody else, huh? No big strapping lad to make yew holler?"

"You know better. No matter what I do, my heart belongs here."

"Took ya long enough ta figger it out," snorted the psycho hillbilly.


	2. Feels so Good

RJ returned home with new tools and supplies to repair automobiles with and found the whole household in an uproar. He saw the familiar car in the driveway and grinned to himself. The girls were back! The Hawks had returned! He put some of the things he'd bought in the workshed and went inside the house to find his mother holding a baby.

"Oh RJ! Yer finally home!," she gushed. "Lookit Moon's lil boy!" She showed him the infant who was sleeping.

"Moon has a baby?," he asked, his heart sinking to his toes.

"Yeah, and he looks like yew!" She handed him the warm bundle. He didn't hardly know what to do but he cradled the baby close, gazing at the child. Hm. He DID sorta look like him…

"I have a son..," he murmured, and the baby opened his dark eyes, burbled and cooed at him.

"She calls him Danny. Oh Lordy be, I'm a gramma!," she was in heaven, floating on air.

He was engrossed with the infant when he heard Moon's voice. "Hey, RJ."

He looked up. "Heya Moon. " He didn't know what else to say. Mother Firefly had returned upstairs to get the cradle ready.

"I see you've found my little surprise," she said.

"Yeah…why didn't ya say something sooner? I coulda helped ya, we coulda been there for ya." He thought about her having the baby with no family to help her.

"I wasn't sure if he was yours, or how you'd all react. We weren't exactly together anymore, either."

Danny began squirming and grunting, reminding the brunette of RJ. "Well he sure as hell ain't Otis's," he chuckled.

"It was just that time when him and San were fighting, anyway," she sniffed. RJ laughed at that—the Fireflys shared everything and rarely got jealous.

"Speakin o' which..," RJ snorted as sounds of passion drifted down from Otis's room. Moon retrieved the child from him, presented a breast, and the baby contentedly nursed.

"Well…you know…yew guys always have a home here. Uh…whether you wanna…yanno…be with me or not."

Baby came running into the room, bouncing up and down. "Hey we got the cradle cleaned up and an' ready ta go! Oh hi RJ!," she hugged and kissed her brother. "This is so cool! Aw, we gotta get some bottles washed so's the rest of us can feed him."

When he was done Baby wanted to burp him and giggled like mad when she succeeded.

"Speakin o' which..," RJ snorted as sounds of passion drifted down from Otis's room. Moon retrieved the child from him, presented a breast, and the baby contentedly nursed.

"Well…you know…yew guys always have a home here. Uh…whether you wanna…yanno…be with me or not."

Baby came running into the room, bouncing up and down. "Hey we got the cradle cleaned up and an' ready ta go! Oh hi RJ!," she hugged and kissed her brother. "This is so cool! Aw, we gotta get some bottles washed so's the rest of us can feed him."

When he was done Baby wanted to burp him and giggled like mad when she succeeded.

Sandoz was lying sweatily in Otis's arms, getting her breath. "I missed you," she said, snuggling against him.

"Missed ya too, mama," the slender man replied. "The other girls just ain't the same. Not even th' dead ones. "

She giggled. She enjoyed the feel of his lean frame against her…he seemed even thinner. He wasn't getting any younger, this she knew. He was a fair bit older than her, she knew, and she noticed some new lines in his angular face. "You got some new specimens?," she asked.

"Yeah, I got some live ones," he answered, nibbling her ear. "You been to visit Cutter yet?"

"Not yet. We could go tomorrow to see the old bastard," she laughed.

"He'll be happy an' surprised to be a grampa," chuckled Otis. "Oh, gonna go check on the rabbits downstairs," he told her, pulling on a pair of pants. "Don't ya go nowhere. I feel like some titty fuckin when I get back. I miss those tits."

The pale, weathered madman padded down the hallway and heard noises from Baby's room. The door was ajar so he peered through the crack to see Baby and Moon in the bed in each other's arms, kissing deeply. "Holy hell," he said under his breath. He started to turn away to continue to the basement but something kept him there, watching as the girls undressed one another, kissing sweetly. Honey brown hair mixed with curly golden hair on the pillows as the girl's explored one another's bodies. Baby's hand slid its way down Moon's body to caress her between her thighs, causing the girl to moan erotically. Otis remembered making her make that sound…she had a low-pitched, breathy speaking voice and it was positively hot when she moaned in pleasure. Damn, he thought, I better keep to what I was doing afore I gotta jack off…he forced himself to go downstairs.

RJ was looking for some tools and turned when Otis entered the basement. "Oh hey, Rufus," Otis said, kicking at one of the captives chained to the wall. He yelped around the gag in his mouth, tears streaming down his face. "Shut up, pretty boy!," Otis snapped, kicking the young man's ribs and feeling something give way.

"Hey, Otis," RJ piped up. "I think the gurl done pissed herself."

Otis knelt beside the young man's companion, a girl barely into adulthood, and smirked at her. "Yeah, yer right. Damn. Gonna have to put us a pot down here, I guess. Can't even hold yer water for a night, huh, Pisspants?" The girl's muffled cries could be heard through her gag. "I'll kill yew first, 'fore ya start stinkin."

RJ snickered.

"Hey RJ…just seen Moon and Baby doin their thang again..she with her now?" RJ nodded his head, his lips tight. "Well damn. Yew should see if they'd let ya sit in on that."

The mechanic pulled such a disgusted face that Otis guffawed. "That's mah sister, ya sicko. Ain't no way."

"Yeahh..I think of Baby as my sister too, man. But still…god DAMN." He slapped the captive girl in the face, making her scream. "Well..I got some tits ta get back to. That is, 'less yew want a turn? I can play around with these here rabbits.."

"Nah..not tonight. Though I missed San, too," he said, his eyes looking inward. "Nah," he repeated after a few moments. "She's yore girl, Otis."

Otis grunted, starting back up the steps. "Well..maybe Moon'll come around. She's got yore young'un, after all." He headed back upstairs.

RJ closed his eyes, his impassive face melancholy.


End file.
